Through My Eyes:Based On A True Story
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: One-Shot:What happens when a young and sometimes confused Checkered Gelert named Woutay finds out about a terrible truth that might occur?And can this truth,bring the family closer then ever before?R&R!


Many try to look into the eyes of others and see something there.Anything,anything at all.Whether or not,the person trying to figure out what's there,feels what that other person's feeling or not.Something about the way we look when we do things,can determine our overall existence.In some ways thats a good thing,in other ways.Well,let's just say I saw a lot of different things over the course of what I guess was about three,maybe four days at the least.

Well,let's just say it all started one morning when I was still just a young checkered Gelert pup.Woutay,was my name and exploring was my game.I was a shy rather timid Gelert,but I loved nothing more then learning quietly about the world around me.Anyways,it was Monday morning and my older sister (who I remember briefly as being named Cutie the Brown Ixi) nudged me slightly with her large,coal-black hoove from the very top of the bunkbed we shared.I pawed back up lightly at her and stiffled a small laugh with my pillow.

"It's time..."she murmured down in a whisper,carefully making her way down the ladder.

"Time.Time for what?"I awnsered back as if oblivious to what she really meant.y

"Don't play dumb,"she giggled softly,pulling playfully at one of my earstalks sticking up from behind my pillow,"You know 'exactly' what I mean by that word!So like I said,don't play dumb."

"I'm not dumb!"I retorted shortly,tossing the pillow onto the floor and yanking the covers up over my black and white square-patterened head,"So don't call me it.What time is it anyways?"

"About seven NST in the morning;we need to go...now!"She grunted with effort,as she pulled me out with some force by my legs.Being older,she was naturally stronger."

We both let out a long,shirll noise at that moment.Because at that moment she managed to pull me so hard,that she flopped back and stepped backwards on a skate board in one move.Thus,making us both roll back some ways,before tumbling down the stairs and landing with a rather uncomfortable thud on the landing point of the stairs.

"That's gonna leave a mark."Drazukar,my second oldest brother and so-called prankster Purple Draik,laughed with some amusement towards our apparent crash.

"Yeah and it's not going to be on us in minute,if you don't help us up!"Cutie sceerched impaitently from on top of me,finally able to stand up and help me up off the wooden floor.

"Wow,someone's in a rather violent mood thing morning,"he mused coolly,starting to whirl around breezily on one foot and fly off into the kitchen to get some breakfest.

"Brothers."She grumbled irritably under her breath and gave me a small good-natured punch,when she saw the frown starting to slowly make it's way across my muzzle.

With a start,we both made our way into the kitchen to take our seats across from our oldest and more wiser brother,Darkdogg.Despite his name,Dark (as we called him) was always there for us.When our owner couldn't be there to cook the meals;he was the one who flipped burgers or ordered us a pizza.When we got into a fight;he was the one to get us to stop and resolve our differences.He kept us all in check,along with Cutie.And for that,I looked up to him.

"Where's Alyssa?This is Monday and she's not here to see that were all up with the neo-morning sun."Cutie noticed with some mock concern,starting to fiddle a fork between one hoove,"It's not really like her not to be here to rush us off in the blink of an eye."

"I haven't got a clue,but I've already packed you're lunchs.So...I guess that means your set."

Dark didn't look up from the paper he was probably pretending to read,so I knew from just that sign that something was definitely up.He was the kind of Faerie Gelert who didn't say exactly what was wrong,but you could just tell by the way he acted that something was supposively up.But we just ignored it,as Drazukar or Draz came in to join us.

"I'm worried."Cutie commented worriedly at the bus stop,turning to face me with a serious look.I tried to understand what she was saying,but it wasn't quite coming out clear.

"You worry way too much,sis.That's you're problem!"Draz laughed teasingly,bounding onto the bus when it pulled up to our stop and not turning around to make another remark.

"He might be right,why are you so worried for?"

For some reason I hadn't been reluctant to say it,for the last few days things had seemed to turn a little hesistant.Especially with Cutie and Dark,they just seemed a bit more reserved sometimes.But Cutie didn't say anything,she just shook her head and boarded the bus.

Alyssa still hadn't shown up when we had gotten home that afternoon.We had had some plainning omelete and some Tiger squish casserole with speical Juppie junks in it.But it wasn't the same without her,so we wait around in the living room for along time.I played quietly with a toy car,Cutie did her homework while leaning on the arm rest of the couch,Dark read to himself on the opposite end of it and Draz deviously drew up new plans of revenge on his English teacher for giving him an F on his last test for mispelling the word "English".

"What time will...?"I finally started to say after I couldn't stand the silence any longer,but I stopped mid-sentence when I heard some familiar keys rattling in the front door.

"Alyssa,"Dark breathed with relief under his breath,a contented smile reaching his muzzle.

"Finally!"Cutie cried happily,running towards the front foor with in a big rush.

In fact,we all rushed over to greet her with great relief washing over everyone.It was over,all this worrying over nothing and waiting around for her was finally complete.But then the door creaked open and she her strangely mute figure slowly made it's way into the room and passed each of us with out so much as as hi.We followed her without question back into the living room,where she plopped down on the couch and picked up Dark's book with curiousty.

"Not finished yet,huh boy?"She smiled vaguely first at the book and then down at Darkdogg,who climbed up on the couch next to her and nodded with smiling back.

"We thought you wouldn't come at all today."Cutie chimed in winesomely,but she seemed to be a little more anxious to hear something positive from our usually up-beat owner.

"Now,you know I'd never do a thing like that..."she laughed in a more exhiliarated tone,rubbing Cutie in a playfully rough way on top of the head,before letting out a breathy sigh.

"Maybe you should go to bed,"Dark encouraged gently,placing a friendly paw on Alyssa's knee and giving her small nudge with his nose,"You seem like you've had a busy day."

"Probably for the best,"She nodded in agreement,giving each one of us a small kiss on the forehead and heading up to the room she sometimes slept in when she decided to spend the night.

We all fell into step behind her,departing to our shared rooms once we reached the stairs.But as I turned to see her slip into her room just a few doors down,I knew that I had to find out once and for all,what was going on and what might happen if we didn't pull through.

I waited for just the right time to sneak out of my room late at night,in order to come face-to-face with her.It was growing deep into the night and I couldn't tell what time it was on the nightstand.Finally I heard some unfamiliar rustling noise in the hallway,I shrank down under the covers at first,but then found the courage to quietly and catiously make my way from the bed to the door.I poked my head out of the doorway,just in time to see someone walking down the first few steps of the stairs.

Looking back for a minute to see if I had awakened Cutie,I carefully started to follow in pursuit.Down the stairs,then into the living room and into the kitchen.I watched that someone,Alyssa I had guessed because of her height,was writting something hastily on a pad of paper and picking up what looked like a suitcase.I watched with a sudden streak of terror,as I watched my owner walk out the door without first logging out.Her not logging out,gave me the chance to fling open the door and run after her.

"Alyssa!"I cried hoarsely,galloping through the rain that was starting to pour.

She froze in her tracks,then I saw an entirely different Alyssa turn to face me with remorse in her eyes.Her long reddish-blond hair was drenched in water,her light Jacket,yellow T-shirt and faded jeans were getting soaked and her eyes glistened with what looked like stinging tears.At that moment,she started to run towards me to and just about squeezed me to pieces in her gentle and warm arms.She sobbed deseperately into my coat and just carried me like that into the house.Where we both sat on the couch,she had rapped a nearby quilt around herself and included me on her lap.We sat there for a long time,staring blankly into a fireless fire place.Before,for the first time in a long time,she started to say what was troubling her.

"My cousin came over about 1 week ago and got onto our account,"she began as if someone had pushed a button and she had automatically come to life,"When you all were at school and I was busy with some papers for College,she came here and took care of things.She was only 13,but I thought she could handle it.Then...I came back the second and she-"

She paused for a long time before saying anything else.It was the longest pause I had ever heard in my short life.But I was glad it was just the two of us for the moment,that I didn't have to wait my turn for my owner's undivided attention.That she was finally focusing on just me for once,the last time we had spent so much time was when she had first zapped me with the lab ray and had never touched it again.

But then I suddenly realized something,she wasn't paying all that much attention to me after all.She was concentrating on something else.But what was it?What was she going to say that was so important that it couldn't wait a few more seconds,so I could just enjoy the time I was spending was our constantly on-the-move owner.

"Well what?What'd she do!What did you're cousin do that was so horrible?"the words flew out of my mouth faster then I could catch and restrain them,but they were out nonetheless.

"She gave out our password and now someones hacked our account...and...posing as me,they've scammed someone out of a faerie paintbrush and a Mutant Krawk transformation potion and now we've gotten 2 warnings and thier going to..."

She lost her line of speech when she came to what she was going to say last,but between her sniffles and silent but whinny sobs into my soft coat,I knew that something horrofic was about to take place.That was when she got up and I could see the soulfullness flowing in her eyes.She began to carry me up the stairs and as soon as I was tucked away in bed,I thought I heard her say one last thing before she left the room to go to her own.

"Whatever happens,Woutay...I always will love you all very much,no matter what."

I padded down demurely the next morning,trying to hid the fact that I felt awful inside.Everyone was already setted at the table and our petpets were chowing down hungerily on thier food near the stove.I took my place without a word said and began to poke at my oatmeal.The only other sounds besides the petpets,was the clock ticking away endlessly.Almost like the end of our existence here in Neopia was drawing to an end tick-by-tick.Like,one day everything was fine and now it was just some memmory or maybe a dream.

"It's...Tuesday."Darkdogg finally talked for the first time in what seemed like a long time,tilting his head sideways to look out the window to see what the weather was like.

"Right,"Cutie agreed with a small nod,focusing her eyes on me,"Woutay,you don't look good."

I held back a sneeze,apparently I had caught some sort of cold.Alyssa quickly turned from pity picture of sadness to concerened owner in a flash.Before long,I was upstairs and in my room.Everyone else had gone to school and I was stuck here at home.Alyssa put her hand on my head,just as some cold sweat beads came trinkling down my temples and forehead.

"Poor,poor Woutay..."She cooed in a soothing voice,wiping a warm wash cloth over my face.

That's when I saw her leaving.I don't know how long I waited after that,but I had fallen asleep.In that sleep I had had a dream,a dream that maybe everyone knew.But they just weren't coming right out in saying it.That,maybe,we all had secret feelings that were we hiding inside.Like Alyssa being upset and telling me what might happen.I was still in a daze-like sleep,when I felt a soft paw nudge me softly on the shoulder.When I finally managed to open one eye,I saw it was a yellowish creamy-colour.It was Darkdogg,he was old enough at the time where he didn't have to go to school anymore.

He was lingering over me with a weary look on his face,his chocolate eyes with warm with compassion and he looked like he wanted to say something.But for a moment we just stayed still,everything did.But,finally,he gave in and settled himself down on a small stool that Alyssa had been sitting on.

"Guess she finally told you,huh?"he asked in a deep,wavered voice.

"About what happened?How did you know I knew?"I was sitting up in bed by that time,my curious but startled emerald eyes reflecting in his own.

"You're a smart pup;I figured you'd catch on quick."He chuckled lightly,propping his muzzle on his paw for support.Although he was a lot older then me,I knew what he meant.

"Are you scared?"

"Wha...?"He inquired as if I had asked the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Are you scared,brother?"

He just paused to stare blankly at me,his eyes resting on my worried face.For a long time neither of us said anything.For a while,we just let our thoughts travel and our minds wander.

That was when I heard some ruslting noise and looked up at the doorway.My whole family was standing there,thier eyes filled with emotion.That was when Cutie stepped forward and rapped her arms around my neck.She started to speak softly and slowly so I could here.

"Alyssa finally told us,she kept us downstairs and stopped us from going to school."

"Yeah,so we finally know after all this time."a very different Draz stepped into the room,his head bowed and his eyes were strained on the floor to keep from looking up.

"They sent us the notice,were going to be fro-"Alyssa told me in chocked tears,crossing from around her pets and heading over to the side of my bed,that was when she picked us both up.

Suddenly I felt the warmest sensation I had ever felt as Draz and Dark joined in,it was the feeling of love.Love that wasn't always shown,love that wasn't always said.But I knew from that moment on,that we all truely loved and repected one another.And as I looked up to see there faces one more time,to look into thier wholesome,whimiscal and wonderful eyes.I saw for the very first time,that they all hurt.

The feeling was of hurt and sadness they were really feeling inside.I could tell,just by reading there eyes.And as everything grew a blank white,I could tell,they saw through me eyes.My eyes,which once hadn't seen through theres.But it was a moment to remember.

The End

I really hope you enjoyed this story.If it makes it,you can also find this story in the Neopian Times on Neopets.Be aware,these are all acutally my pets and my account was hacked into.Everything I told in this story is true and it was made so people will know how bad some people are in this world.Anyways,thanks for reading!

Lavenderpaw


End file.
